That One Night
by xd1ff3r3nt
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, Just your average 24 year old looking for a job, and hoping to move out of his uncles house. Beanie, A lonesome animatronic cat, Stuck in Freddy's, A soul never meant to live. When Jeremy gets the job for The Night Guard at Freddy's, And meets the cat personally, Will he be able to fix her broken soul or be separated by the world of differences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ello~! This is a FNAF FanFic that I have so excited thought of basing off of a Rp me and my friend is currently doing, So this story is a WIP But it is very developed, for the most part. xD Anyways~ I will give a little description of how this story will work, and a summary of what to expect~  
How it will work: This story is based off of a FNAF Rp me and my friend are doing, So the events in this story come from the Rp. It does involve my OC and Jeremy Fitzgerald(The Role my friend has~) and basically how the two met, And how my OC's life goes from light to dark. So this story will be mainly focused on my OC and how her life has been changed dramatically in That One Night. So, Without a further Ado I offer a summary and Chapter 1~! :)  
**  
**Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, Just your average 24 year old looking for a job, and hoping to move out of his uncles house. Beanie, A lonesome animatronic cat, Stuck in Freddy's, A soul never meant to live. When Jeremy gets the job for The Night Guard at Freddy's, And meets the cat personally, Will he be able to fit his way inside her inner life and fix the broken pieces, That's shattered her soul, Or will she turn on him like any other animatronic and make his death appear sooner? Or will they both be goners to the world of separation of differences?**

**So that was the summary for That One Night~! I hope your just as excited as I am to read this! Our Rp is coming along greatly, and its a lot of fun, and it messes with the feels, and who doesn't like a Rp that messes with the feels? Well it messes with mine because if you knew me, I love Rping, LIke its my life and its basically like writing which is also my life 3 Anyways~ xD I present to you~ Chapter 1~! ^^ *Warning this chapter may include some major feels and if you find yourself uncomfortable reading it, I suggest you stop reading the FanFic***

Chapter 1

Jeremy's POV

Jeremy woke up to the bright sunlight filtering through his shades that hung meekly from his window, Collecting dust from over the years. He sighed and sat up right on his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and rolled his eyes when he saw what it read. 1:05 pm. He had slept in after staying up most of the night, Not being able to sleep. He got up off of his bed and walked into the living room. He turned on the tv boredly and began flipping through the channels. He didn't have job, Not seeing any openings that would suit him. He stopped flipping through the channels and picked up the newspaper next to him. He flipped through the pages, Hoping to find a job of some sort, hidden in the paper. He groaned and threw the newspaper aside, not finding anything that he liked or would suit him for a job. He sighed got up, Walking back into his room. He began going through his drawer looking for something to wear, Then got in the shower. After he was dressed he walked out of the house grabbing the keys to the car outside, and without alerting his, Uncle, Which he despised greatly, Though he didn't care if he alerted his uncle or not. He walked over to the old, rusted car and got in. Once it was started, He drove around the city, Hoping to catch a flier of two that had open jobs. As he drove on he drove by the old pizzeria, Also known as Freddy's Pizzeria. He noticed there was a help wanted sign, with a number underneath it. He sighed and shrugged.

"A job is a job..." He sighed to himself, as he pulled out a napkin and pen and wrote down the number. "I'll call them tomorrow, Maybe a job there, Won't be so bad..." Jeremy told himself, Pulling away from the pizzeria and driving back home. He could only hope they had a job there, That would suit him, And give him a good pay check.

Beanie's POV

A small girl, Only about 1, began crying from the crib in her room. Her name was Katherine Marie Korrea. Her eyes were a stunning blue, that faded to gray. It was odd for a child to be born with eyes like those, but many thought it was pretty, However her parents begged to think different. They thought of it as a curse, and looked at the child in hate. When Katherine didn't receive the attention she was seeking, She had began to get restless and cry even more. Her mother, Laura, Had eventually came into the room, with a bottle. She gave it to her daughter without even picking her up and comforting her or whisper soothing words. The child took the bottle, But didn't drink much, Only wanting the comfort of her mother, but didn't recieve it. She had stopped crying though she was fairly upset, and closed her eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

The pattern had continued for the rest of the year. Hatred from her parents, Her father never even came to see her, Ever since he thought her eyes were a curse. When she had turned 2, She was able to stand up and even talk a little. She had brown hair and her eyes had grown a brighter blue and the gray had stayed the same shade. Her mother had given her harsher treatment now, Occasionally hitting her if she wouldn't stop crying, Not feeding her, or even change her diaper. With all these harsh treatments, She had developed hatred for her parents. Her mother had gotten even worse with the passing weeks, Hitting her hard enough to leave a red mark. She had even developed dreams of her mother hitting her, Which caused her to wake up crying, And receiving the hits. Now that she was 3, She could walk around and talk a little more. She would often stay in her room, Not wanting to disturb her mother and receive another beating. Since she was still young, She would fall as she walked and sometimes get hurt, Causing her to cry, Which would lead to a beating from her mother.

Now that she was 4 she could talk and walk and run. She would barely go outside, Wanting to hide the bruises that covered her arms. She would see many other kids playing outside, She wanted to join them, But she had to cover her bruises that her mother had left on her. Her mothers beatings have gotten even worse, The older she grew. Her mother had gone from her hand to her father belt, Which she feared tremendously. If she were to do anything bad her mother would whip her 5-10 times with the belt. She had gotten many bruises on her arms and legs, And rarely on her face. She had even gotten beaten with a stick one time. She had cried herself many times to sleep, Telling herself that it would be okay, But she knew she was only telling herself empty lies.

Now that she was 5 her treatment had gotten even worse, Receiving more whippings than usual from the belt. Her mother had even tied her to her bed frame and whipped her there. She had become frail as she grew older, Hardly being fed. She would be lucky to even receive a meal in a day. She had mostly lived off of water and little food, Which was okay with her. She knew it wasn't to be this way, That she was supposed to have more food than that, But her mother had refused to show her that way, Making it seem as if little food was alright to her. Her mother's beatings had gotten even worse as the days passed. She would be constantly bruised somewhere on her body, and She had even started to bleed. She would occasionally have black eyes, and her body had become stiff and hard to function do to the pain she was receiving. Though one day in the middle of a beating she heard the faithful sirens of the police. She had remembered seeing the police barged in and pull her mother away from her, Though she was sure that just because the police had arrived and arrested her mother and father, That things would look up for her, In fact she thought they would get even worse, But only the next day would decide that for her.

**A/N: Okay that's Chapter 1~! What do you think? I hope I didn't play with your feels too bad _ But Anyways~ Like I said before this story mainly is about my OC's life so I didn't include very much of Jeremy in here though I should have, But since I do not play his char, and I thank my friend for the info he gave me on his char, I won't be doing a whole lot of POV's on him, Only on the first couple of chapters, Because the way I'm writing this is odd. Only because I'm starting from the beginning then I'll start including the events from our Rp. I was however in a saddened mood writing out Beanie's POV. And if your Confused between Beanie and Katherine Just know that they're the same. Katherine is human Beanie. Know what? Lemme say it like this. This story is basically how a child's life became an animatronic. And the changes they face. But I have a few plot twist in mind, Something you wouldn't expect in your Typical FNAF Fanfic! And this FanFic takes place in the second game~ However our storyline is different and custom I should say, But I'll explain all that in the next chapter in my next A/N~ But I think that is all for now~! Any questions or comments? Place them in the reviews section down below! So that is all for now~! Please Favorite, Follow, and Reveiw Thx~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so how was Chapter 1? I hope I didn't mess with your feels too much :| Okay so a few things you need to know. 1) The beginning as I'm sure you could tell was a, How do I put it? More of like an introduction of Beanie's life, But this chapter takes you to the point of her becoming an animatronic. Okay next thing 2) This is based off of my Rp, So I write what ever we've done and if the story doesn't get updated yet its because I have to plan out the next part we Rp. And we Rp mostly every night so, The story shouldn't be stopped at anytime. Okay and one last thing. The chapter is in Beanie's POV Only because its a filler, So the next chapter will be more easier to write because its line with where we started the Rp. OH! One last thing. If a chapter ever says: Both POVs Then it means its both POVs mixed in, Its just easier to write it that way then to have to re-write each side. Okay I think that's it...Yea, Okay I now present to you~ Chapter 2~! *Warning: This is rated M for Mature so it gets a little gruesome in the ending, So like I said before, If your uncomfortable with the story, then stop reading for your sake***

Chapter 2

Beanie's POV

The young 5 year old watch her parents get drown away in the back of the police car, A feeling of despair, hurt, and lost washing over her. Even though her parents had abused her and she grown to hate them, There was still a sliver of love that she kept for them. She could feel her eyes water with tears as she watched the car disappear from sight. Then one of the police men walked up to her.

"Come with me young one, Were going to find you a new home" He said, crouching down to her level. She looked at him, the tears nearly filling her eyes. She then lost it, Falling into him sobbing. He had tried his best to soothe her but had failed. She was only 5, and now an orphan. She was then officially taken away from her home, When they drove her to an orphanage. They signed her up that night and she stayed there. Though when she layed in bed, Refusing to speak to the other children that gave her odd looks, or tried to speak to her, She cried. She had missed her parents though they had abused her. They were all she had left. She had no siblings, No one to count on besides her parents. She had refused the evening meal that they offered her, Too upset to even eat. Not like eating was important to her anyways. Though in the middle of the night she woke up, Staring out of her window, Watching the stars. She blinked at the moon before nodding to herself. She knew that only filthy rich families come here and are completely careless of the children they adopt, So she grabbed the carrying bag that was under her bed and shoved the blanket and the small pillow in, Before quietly opening her window. She was in pain as she moved but she managed to stay quiet while doing so. As she slipped out into the darkness she gave one last glance at the other sleeping children. She then turned away and began running out into the darkness of the city.

The small girl continued on the streets, Occasionally shivering from the cold winds, or flinching at some random noise that echoed off the old, brick walls. She had yawned while walking and found an old box to sleep in. She crawled in, Spreading the blanket over her small, frail body, and laying her head on the small pillow. She had slept fine, before waking up with a 'krypted' nightmare. Which in her definition, Was describable, Only knowing that it seemed vivid and real, though it wasn't. She had woke up in a fit of screams and cry, but was only comforted by the echoes of them. She had no one. No one to love. No one to seek comfort. Just, All alone. The next day she continued on foot, Searching for food. Though she was used to not eating much, She felt hungry. She would occasionally receive a small piece of bread from another homeless person. This pattern had continued for the next 5 years of her life. That was until she walked into the pizzeria. Seeing the building stand tall and proud, Though gleaming in an eerie gloom. She was only ten when she walked through the doors that changed her life forever, Now having a history of shedding others blood.

She walked through the doors, Seeing the place being crowded. She looked around at the kids playing with each other, Having a good time. She then began shakily walking through the pizzeria. She stopped when she heard the mechanical movements of the main animatronics. She turned and looked at them. She knew all of them as Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. She stood there and watched, A small smile of happiness pulling at the side of her lips. She was then interrupted when someone put their hand her shoulder. She turned around to face the person, Which turned out to be a man. She looked up at him.

"Hello there little girl.." The man said. She blinked up at him, Not sure what to do. Either to listen to what he has to say or book it out the doors. He smiled with a slight huff. "I'm Mr. Fazbear, The owner of the pizzeria" He added smiling. She gave a slight smile, Still not saying anything in return. "I couldn't help but notice you standing alone, Let alone all bruised up too" He stated, His smile disappearing. Hers did too. She shook her head slightly, Backing away slowly. "Don't worry little one, I'll find your mother" He said with a small smile turning away from her and walking elsewhere. Panick-strickened she turned on heel and ran into a different room, The Parts and Services to be exact. She looked in the room, Seeing that it was utterly dark. She gave a shaky sigh before crawling behind a pile of boxes, Putting her things in one of the boxes and hiding it. She covered herself with boxes, using them as a blockade. She was then well covered. As she sat there she ended up falling asleep.

When she had awoke again, everything was silent. 'Must be night now' She thought. As she made her way out of the boxes she was stopped by the sudden force as someone lifts her up. She screamed out and caught a glimpse of the person. It was a man, with a sick twisted grin on his face. He then turned his gaze from her over to an animatronic suit. She looked over too, to see a orange-rusty colored cat suit with white markings, that were rather random, laying on the floor. The man smirked before dropping her on the ground. He then walked over and grabbed the suit and stared at her with a grin. She could tell the suit was empty but she was confused and utterly scared. He then pulled out a pocket knife and flipped the blade out. She stared at her frightened reflection on the blade of the knife. She then screamed as he charged at her, and stabbed her in her side. She let out scream of pain and had begun crying out in pain.

"Mother!" She cried though it was no use. Her mother was gone and in jail. He then withdrew the knife, causing her to cry out in pain. He then stabbed her again, But in a different spot. She screamed out in pain, For her mother or father to hear, But of course neither of them could hear. This pattern had continued for the next 5 minutes, That was when he stabbed her one more time, But that was in the stomach causing her to black out instantly.

When she had woke up again she notice she was in the cat suit. She looked over painfully and saw the puddle of blood and the knife in the middle, Gleaming with blood. Her scared innocent look, was replace with anger. She may be 10, But she had the seriousness of an adult. She practically growled, Her now robotic voice echoed with the words she muttered.

"I'll be back for revenge..." She muttered darkly staring at the knife, before She turned around in the darkness, Her now pure glowing white eyes, Glowing with anger, Gleamed the faint color of red.

**A/N: And I'm back~! How was that of a chapter? I practically died writing this, Because Beanie is my favorite Char I play as, and I was on the verge of crying writing this ;-; Like my eyes were all watery and the song I was listening to, didn't help in the least way. Anyways~ I hope you didn't lose your feels too much, I know I did ;-; But If you have any questions, Just put them in the reviews down below~ Anyways that's all for today~! I'll probably write the next two chapters today then post them tomorrow. Alright and as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review~! Thx~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ello~! Im back with another chapter~! ^^ Now if you were a bit confused with the last chapter, don't be. I will explain it here. So the first two chapters on beanie's/Katherine's side is a foreshadow of what happened before she became and animatronic and how. So i hope that clears up some confusion. Now this chapter was quite difficult because writers block was in my way, Only because Im not in track with our Rp. Once that happens I'll be writing more and posting more. Anyways~ Things to know in this chapter! I know it says mixed and that theres only one paragraph in beanie's POV, I decided to cut this chapter short to make chapter 4 easier for me to write, That and it cuts alot of work for me, Now that theres school. Chapter 4 will be much longer, And In this Chapter, Theres an extra someone~! (lol can ye guess who?) Lol anyways~ I hope this chapter isnt to bad with writers block getting in my way ;-; I think it turned out fine, Rather then being really short. Anywho~ I think thats it, and if theres anything I missed I'll go over it at the end of the chapter~ Now, I present to you Chapter 3~!**

Both POVs

Jeremy had drove home and walked in his uncle was no where to be seen. He shrugged it off and walked back into his small room. He sighed and layed down on his bed, Looking at the number he wrote on the napkin. He then sat it on the small wooden night stand and turned off the lights, Turning onto his side and falling asleep. He had woke pretty early the next day. Jeremy sat up right on his bed, Wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes before getting up and stretching. He then got up, Walking into the living room. His uncle was still no where to be found, So he grabbed the phone and walked back into his room. He sat on his bed and dialed the number, Hoping the position was still open. He held the phone to his ear and listened to the phone echoing the fuzzy waiting sound. Then there was a click before a man answered.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Uh...Hi, I was wondering if the job was still open, You had a-" He was cut off suddenly by the other man.

"Of course it is! The Night Guard shift is open if your willing to take that job. You'll get payed $120.00 at the end of the week" The man responded rather quickly. He thought it was odd for the sudden response but shook it off.

"Yea...sounds good" He answered.

"Alright I'll just need your name so I know who to look for" The man added.

"Uh its Jeremy Fitzgerald" Jeremy responded.

"Alright, Come in at 12 tonight and we can get you started" The man advised.

"Alright..." He responded.

"Alright see you then.." The man said then hung up. He thought the phone call was somewhat odd, But he didn't care, He had a job now. He sat the phone on his night stand, Sitting and thinking. Thinking of what it would be like, Being the new Night Guard. Was there anything suspicious that the man was hiding? He doubted it. Probably just anxious to have a new worker at the place. He sighed and layed back down, Closing his eyes, Deciding to rest before the night shift, Knowing it was sure to be a long night.

The rusty-orange cat sat in the vents. She was bored and was waiting the night hours. After her "Appearance" And the "Disappearance" or a so called 'Dead' Child got around, She was practically unused. But the owner had used her for a couple of month's afterwards, But that soon changed. When she was doing a show with the others, She had malfunctioned and attacked a kid, Breaking his spine. She soon found out that he had died a week later. She had fell depressed after that, Not knowing exactly what had come over her, Only knowing that it was something driving her, Towards uncontrollable emotions like, Hatred, Denial, Anger, And Tourcher. Soon she was 'Shut down' and neglected from the shows, Only fueling her building anger. She was soon let back on-stage a year or two afterwards. Only this time she had gone on a full rampage. She had malfunctioned so badly to that she had killed at least 4 kids in one day. She still hadn't known what it was that was driving her to do the things she did, But she knew that she had grown used to the feeling, And even enjoyed it.

Jeremy soon woke up to the darkness of his room. He had almost forgotten what he was doing asleep, But quickly regained memory. He checked the time and saw that it read 11:00 pm. He yawned then got up, stretching. He then changed into a different, A more comfortable one for the night. He then grabbed a few newspapers and magazines and made his way out to the rusty car out front. He grabbed the keys on his way out, Making sure to lock the door so no one could break in. As he drove towards the job he stopped and got a coffee, Knowing he'll need every ounce of energy for the long night. Once he got his coffee he pulled up to the pizzeria, a short five minutes later. He got out, Locking the car, then headed for the doors, Making sure he had everything on him. As he approached the doors, A man about in his late 30's was standing there, Arms crossed and giving him a slight nod as he walked up to the doors.

"Uh are you the owner?" He asked, quite nervously. The man laughed gruffly and shook his head.

"No, I'm Mike, Co-worker of this place, I'll be helping you get through your first night" Mike said gruffly. He nodded, Though he was unsure or why he needed help, if being a Night Guard sounded so easy. He then gave a slight smile before patting him on the shoulder and leading him in. "I'll explain everything soon enough" He told Jeremy quietly. He looked back to Mike confused, But Mike had pushed him forward to continue walking. He gritted his teeth, Anxious and nervous. First day, Well night on the job, and he had already done something stupid. He followed Mike into the office where another man, In his early 40's stood.

"And you must be Jeremy?" The man said, appointing him. He nodded.

"Uh, Yeah.." He said, Quite quietly. The man flashed Mike a look before continuing.

"Anyways, I think it's time to get you settled in for the night" The man said gruffly, Shooting sharp glances at Mike. Jeremy eyed the man suspiciously. "Mike will you do the honors of explaining?" The man said, Quite harshly, As is he was spatting the words at Mike. Jeremy eyed the two. Whatever it was, They knew something he didn't, But he was sure he was going to find out tonight.

**A/N: And Im back~! How was that? Mini-Cliff-Hanger at the end? ;) Anyways~ Mike made an appearance :D Sadly he will only be in this and the next chapter, Due to him not staying long in the Rp so he wouldn't be in any of use. Anyways, I know beanie was hardly in this chapter and that it was short, But I had writers block in my way, So I was a little stuck and cut it short. Now, I also said I would post Chapter 3 &amp; 4 but I only did 3 today, Only because I had Hw to do. But I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow. But anyways please and as always Follow, Favorite, and Review~! Thx~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And Im back with Chapter 4~! So, This chapter will be more interesting, Than the last. I was really happy with this chapter too~ Because my OC Beanie, Finally makes an appearance! ^^ I do have some bad news though. :( This and the beginning of the next chapter will be the last of Mike. He wasn't with us very long in Rp so, He wont be on here. :( Anyways~ That is all for now, Not much having to say, other then Enjoy Chapter 4~!**

Chapter 4

Both POVs

Jeremy eyed them both suspiciously. Mike nodded slightly.

"Sure, But its after hours now...So you should leave" Mike said, Rather rudely. Jeremy blinked at the sudden tension that was rising. The man only glared at Mike.

"Alright..." He started, Rather coolly. "Just call me when the shift is over" He warned walking out. Jeremy blinked at the man as he left, Then looked up to Mike.

"Who was that?" He asked, Rather quietly. He was still nervous about the job, And now that the atmosphere had grown tense, It only made him more nervous. Mike sighed, Pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he was annoyed.

"That was , The owner of this shit-place" Mike sighed, Pulling up a chair to sit in. Jeremy felt somewhat reluctant, But sat down in a chair too. He examined the office. It had no doors, Two side vents, An I Pad on the desk in front of him, And many posters of what seemed to be characters.

"Oh..." He replied, Quietly. "What was he talking about, When you would do the honors of explaining the job to me?" He hesitantly asked. Mike looked up and sighed, Rolling his eyes slightly.

"Alright, Well either way your gonna find out sooner or later..." Mike sighed. He then leaned back in his chair. Jeremy didn't say anything, Too confused to even comment. Mike then looked at him. "Now I know your probably nervous and confused, Thinking this was just a typical Night Guard job. No. Its the other way around, The worst Night Guard job" Mike said, with a serious look. Jeremy froze at his last words.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Shocked and confused.

"I mean, That the animatronic characters here, Well lets just say there, weird" Mike replied. Jeremy's head tilted to the side slightly. "I'll explain it all soon enough...We got 10 minutes before 12...So just relax for now..." Mike added. Jeremy, Nodded though he was sure that was impossible now.

Beanie sat in the vents boredly. She listened to the sounds of kids die down as the night hours came. She rolled her eyes at the sound. She didn't hate kids, But she hated being trapped. Trapped inside of the suit, Still living. It was now the year of 2000, Only being nine years after her 'Death'. So since she was still living, She would be 19 now. She would occasionally fall asleep in the vents, Finding that it passed time quicker. She listened as the sounds finally died down. She poked her head out of one of the vents, Seeing that the pizzeria was dark and empty. She scanned the area, Debating on whether or not to leave the vents yet. She then heard the sound of voices, Not kid-like, But adult like. Curious, She crawled in the vents, Making her way towards the voices. At last, She found a vent where she could look out on and listen from. Down below she could see the former Night Guard, Mike, and someone new. She blinked at him from above, Before backing away. She then began making her way to the vent where she could get inside the office, and Investigate herself.

Jeremy sat there, Awaiting 12 am, Though nervously. As he sat there, He heard noises from what sounded like it was coming from the vents. Frightened he looked up to a vent above him. There he saw the faint outline of something but it quickly backed out of sight. Shocked and frightened, He nearly ran into Mike's arms.

"Uh...Mike..." He stuttered still looking at the ceiling vent. Mike rolled his eyes, A smile playing on his face.

"Don't mind her..." Mike said smiling.

"Her?" He questioned looking at Mike. He nodded and smiled.

"Its only Beanie..." Mike laughed. Jeremy tilted his head. He only knew about the other animatronics from coming here as a kid, But he didn't know who Beanie was, Let alone what animatronic she was, Or like.

"Beanie?..." He said, Confused. Mike's smile turned into a frown.

"Yeah, She's only curious of you, She'll be sure to turn up soon.." Mike laughed, Trying to play off his frown. He nodded, Though was unsure of what to think of this 'New' animatronic. 12 am had already hit and Mike had begun 'explaining' the job to him. Beanie crawled through the vents, Finally finding the one that lead to the office. She stayed there though, Knowing Mike was explaining the job to the newbie. She then crawled a little closer to the opening, Though still hidden in the shadows. Jeremy sat there shocked. Mike had finished explaining everything to him. Killer animatronics. Lovely. Now he was very unsure of Beanie, Said to be an animatronic cat. Beanie then made her move, Crawling out of the vents and standing in the open, her arms crossed, and Her eyes narrowed. Her ghostly, white, eyes scanned the two.

"Ahem..." She coughed. Jeremy's head then turned to see the so called cat standing there. His breathing had hitched on him, in absolute fear and nervousness. He didn't know what kind of animatronic she was, Or how long she had been here. He noticed that her eyes were a ghostly white, and narrowed in complete intensity. Beanie eyed the newbie, then Mike. "Who is this?" She asked Mike bluntly, Staring intensely at the newbie. Mike laughed a little.

"That's Jeremy...He's the new Night Guard..." Mike said smiling happily. "Jeremy, This is Beanie, Beanie this is Jeremy" Mike added, Seeming way to happy about the whole idea. Her eyes narrowed even more, Becoming much more intense. Jeremy flinched at her reaction to the 'greeting' that Mike announced. Beanie then turned her glare towards him. He had dared it, But looked into her eyes, and flinched at what he felt. He could feel pain, anger, intensity, and a slight tint of Hope. But why Hope? He was intrigued of this and tried shrugging it off, But it was stuck there. Beanie then walked over into a chair of her own.

"Is that so?" She said, Quite calmly, though her voice was on edge. She turned her intense glare towards Jeremy. The blonde seemed to be frightened and nervous. She merely laughed out, Amusement flickering in her eyes. Out to be interest, She thought. Jeremy then leaned over daringly towards Mike.

"Will she kill me?" He whispered in Mike's ear, Nervous and scared.

"Depends..." He heard the mutter clearly, and it didn't come from Mike. It came from Beanie herself. Her eyes narrowed, Anger starting to rise inside of her. She hated it when humans kept secrets from her. She always thought of them to be about her, So she focused her hearing on the whispers whenever it would happen. Jeremy then dared to look into her eyes again. He flinched when his frightened stare met her intense one. He could tell, Just from the look of her eyes, That this was going to be a long night. He could also tell that she was hiding something, But what?

**A/N: And Im back~! :D How was the chapter? Much more interesting, and trust me it gets even better down down the line of the story! :) Anyways I think that's all...I don't think there's anything I need to cover~! :) Well as always please Follow, Favorite, and Review~! Thx~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys~! I can't believe it's chapter 5 already! ^^ Anyways~! Thank you so much for the one review (Not counting the other 2 from me) and the one follower! This story is a really good one, I promise you that, And its no where near compared to those other typical FNAF Fanfics. No. This one is very, very, different. Anyways~ Things to know for this chapter! This is mikes last chapter! :( He wasn't with us very long for the Rp, So sadly he won't be in the fanfic, But I may have him pop up every now and then in the fanfic, Just for the fun of it! :) Anyways~ Uh, Beanie gives quite a few hints to her 'Before-Life' To Jeremy, When she, Well I don't want to spoil it~ So you'll just have to read that for yourself! :) Also, The POVs Are mixed up a bit, Only because there was a lot happening and I didn't want to write it in separate paragraphs, But I'm sure as you read you can figure out who's POV is who's. :) Well with that said, I present and hope you enjoy, Chapter 5~! :)**

Chapter 5

Both POVs

Beanie stared into Jeremy's eyes. She could tell that he was shocked, Frightened, and Confused. But she saw something else, Interest? No, Not like that, But almost, Well she didn't know herself, But she knew she saw something else. She turned her gaze to Mike.

"So how long is he here for?" She asked Mike. Mike looked up and smiled.

"For the rest of the week...I'm going out of town tomorrow so I'll be leaving early and he'll take over" Mike responded. Beanie frowned slightly, But her intense glare returned.

"Fine..." She muttered. Jeremy instantly gave her a look. One saying 'Seriously? You just met me, No need to be an ass'. Beanie glared at him in exchange for the look. Mike noticed it and directed Jeremy out of the room. He reluctantly followed.

"Beanie stay" Mike said walking Jeremy out of the room.

"Your wish is my command..." Beanie responded sarcastically. Mike rolled his eyes and led him to another room in the hallway. Jeremy looked at him when they were far enough from the cat.

"What?" Jeremy asked. Mike sighed.

"Look, Don't mind Beanie, Alright, She can be a real ass, But otherwise she's pretty passive, Just don't do anything to piss her off or else, Well you know..." Mike said. Jeremy nodded.

"Uh alright..." He responded. Mike frowned.

"Im serious, Beanie can be a real pain in the ass, She can also get really bitchy too" Mike said. Jeremy nodded.

"Alright...I'll try my best to not piss her off..." Jeremy sighed. "Now what exactly pisses her off?" He asked. Mike rolled his eyes with a smile forming on his face.

"Aye...Many things, But try your best to stay out of her way and you'll be fine..." Mike laughed. Jeremy smiled a little.

"Alright..." He laughed. They both made their way back to the office. Beanie sat there, Looking up at the two with narrowed eyes. They were too far for her to here them talking.

"Well than, Are you two done sharing secrets?" She hissed. Her eyes narrowed. Mike then leaned over into Jeremy.

"And that would be one of the thi-" Mike was then cutoff.

"And one what?!" Beanie snapped angrily. Mike looked at the ground. "Go on...Explain" She growled.

"I was just telling Jeremy here, What not to do to piss you off..." Mike groaned. Beanie only let out a hiss.

"Good...He'll need it!" She spat, then turned around, Her back facing them. Mike sighed.

"Alright you know what to do, Right?" Mike asked. Jeremy gulped and nodded.

"Check the camera's, Keep the music box wound up, And don't piss her off" Jeremy said, his heart beating faster than it should, His nervousness and fear getting to him. Mike nodded. Beanie then whipped around to face him, Glaring with intensity.

"Alright then, I'm on my way home then. I have to get up early, So I want to get some good sleep..." Mike said, yawning. Jeremy nodded and watched as Mike walked over to Beanie. "And you, Don't be too much of an ass to him...Its his first night" Mike said. Jeremy watched, Shocked. He saw Beanie's eyes churn in grief and sadness. But Why? Why was she possessing those feelings? Beanie nodded in response. Mike then Turned to the both of them. "Behave while I'm gone...I don't want to get in trouble for your mistakes..." Mike said sternly. Beanie and Jeremy both nodded. "Alright then, I'm off on my way, Have fun!" He waved, walking out. An awkward silence then filled the room. Beanie let out a groan, Getting up and stretching.

"I can't believe they let a guy like that get the job..." Beanie muttered to herself, Her intense eyes full of anger. Jeremy sat there shocked and angry to hear the cat say that about him. It was his first night and the cat was already being an ass.

"And why does it matter to you?" He daring muttered. Beanie whipped around to face him, Her eyes gleaming with grief and anger.

"You wouldn't understand! You pathetic humans never understand!" She spat. He flinched at her words, Anger started to build inside of him.

"Were not pathetic!" He defended in anger. He then dared to look into her ghostly eyes. He flinched at what he saw there. Anger and grief churned and flared in her eyes, and he saw it. He almost pitied the grief, But yet why?

"Yea okay...Your about as pathetic as the rest of them!" She spat. He flinched again and the anger rose more. He then stood to his feet beaming with anger.

"Im not pathetic dammit! T-Take it back..." He spat, But his voice grew quieter. Beanie's eyes grew even more with grief and now, Determination.

"Prove it! Prove to yourself! Prove to me..." She snapped, But her voice grew quiet. Jeremy was intrigued by this. He didn't dare look into the eyes of the cat, Knowing she was harsh and snappy. Jeremy didn't respond, Not even knowing how to. There was something the cat was holding onto, But he didn't know what it was.

"What is there to prove?" He muttered in response.

"That your different..." She hissed, Her sharp eyes narrowed. "That you could actually help us, instead of laughing at us, Treating us like this..." She added in a low mutter.

"Why would you need the help?" He asked sharply. He knew that he instantly regretted saying it like that, But it was too late know.

"Why would I? Because. I'm tired of being trapped. Trapped inside of an innocent soul that was put down for murder. We were never like this before. But then things changed. We've practically gone rouge. All of us." She started, The grief trudging back into her eye. "Of course all of those dead kids the news paper were because of us, Well not us, But them, and me. Of course I get the finger pointed at. I get shut down! I'm the one who suffers! While there out there getting loved! But me? Oh no...Complete opposite...Its always been that way though...Nothing ever changes..." She finished, Staring at him with intense eyes, Grief and anger pooling in her ghostly eyes.

"I-I Still don't get...What it is you want with me..." He stuttered, Shocked by her claims. He felt pity for the cat, But he didn't dare show it. Her eyes narrowed.

"I want my name cleared" She muttered darkly. He froze at her statement. 'What does this cat want from me? I don't know how to clear an animatronics name!' He thought to himself, Biting his bottom lip.

"H-How do I-I do that?" He stuttered again, His nervousness coming back and getting the best of him. Her eyes narrowed, Determination, and anger flaring inside of her.

"Easy...Prove to them that I'm not as evil as I look...That I'm not as corrupted..." She muttered in response. He nodded slightly. "Oh...And one more thing..." She practically laughed, But it was more of a mock. Her eyes then narrowed intensely and he daringly looked into them, Frozen with fear and nervousness."Don't even think about framing me...Because I swear to you, I will find the worst treatment possible to give to you..." She spat. "I've waited too long for this and I won't give up this time..." She muttered darkly. 'I've waited too long for this?' He replayed the words in his head, Confused by them. He was finally able to break his gaze away from his, Not daring to show any pity that lingered.

"U-Uh Okay..." He replied. He gulped, Fear and nervousness building up on the inside. Her eyes softened slightly.

"But I trust you to help me..." She said calmly, Her gaze softer, and full of hope. "You seem trustworthy...But please...Don't let me down...I don't want to be trapped in the darkness forever..." She added in a soft whisper, Gazing at him with rather, kind, eyes. He looked up, Suddenly feeling more determined by her words. 'She trusts me...' He thought to himself. He nodded, Determined. His eyes still held pity for the cat, But he didn't want to show it.

"I won't...I'll help you in any way I can..." He whispered in return. She smiled faintly, Though her eyes held grief and darkness.

"I know you will..." She smiled faintly, Giving a slight nod. And for a split second, He thought he had seen happiness in her eyes, But he could have never of been too sure.

**A/N: Soooo, How was it? :) I thought it was one of my favorite chapters I've written so far! ^^ Anyways, As you could have seen, Beanie hinted some of her Before-Life, Well slightly, But she asked Jeremy for help. And that starts a new friendship, And something more, No Not relationship, Well that's up to the Rp to decide xD ;) But anyways, It starts something new between them both, Perhaps something thats never been done? ._. Okay I need to stop giving hints XD lol Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that Chapter and Please look forward to Chapter 6! And as always, Follow, Favorite, and Review~! Thx~! **


	6. Update!

**A/N: OMG! Guys I'm soooo sorry! I know I haven't been updating lately but I've been pretty damn busy and all...I feel soooo bad! _ Please don't hate me! I've just been really busy and sick lately...I have tonsil surgery in the morning, So I wont be updating for a while due to recovering, But otherwise, I've been sick and I just got back to school this week and I had missed three days from the previous week so Im getting slammed with school work and sickness, But please bear with me! _ Im trying my best to stay on top of everything, But with this tonsil surgery in the morning, I may update but theres a high chance I wont, Just depends on how im feeling~ But please bear with me! I AM and I mean I AM Posting chapter 6 today~ I promised my friend who Im Rping with that I would post chapter 6, So yes I will post it. But Im really sorry for the wait, Things have just been up and down with me and sickness and school, Its a lot to take in. But chapter 6 will be up within the next couple of hours! On chapter 6 I will post more info about the surgery and what to expect from me~! But please bear with me on this, Okay~? Anyways off I go to write chapter 6~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever, I feel bad, But I've been stuck with writers block and recovering. Im getting better though, So that's good! Anyways! On to business! I have felt a little reluctant to write because I feel like I haven't provided you with enough information on the plot and characters! So I will post it in this A/N along with Chapter 6! First up will be the plot!**

**PLOT  
**  
**For the plot this is how its going to work. So basically, A small girl got shoved into a custom suit at Freddy FazBears Pizzeria. She was only 10 when it happened, Somehow surviving the stuffing. (Bit of a spoiler o.o) Anyways~ Come 9 years later, Jeremy Fitzgerald gets the job at the daunting pizzeria. Mike, Being a Co-Worker there, Already knows about Beanie, And her little skeems and personal effects, Well most of them. He doesn't know her entire back story, But Jeremy will. When Jeremy meets the cat in a rather odd way, Making a deal with her personally, Putting his life on the line, He gets something he never imagined in return. He got a friend. Now Beanie, Having someone to trust and rely on, She slowly starts to open up. Little by little, She gives him hints as to her before life, And he puts the pieces together, Fixing her broken spirit in the process. But when Beanie originally asked for help, She ended up getting an even bigger opportunity as the nights go. As the two grow closer together, Beanie is about to embark a major milestone in her life. But the thing is, Will she make it through the milestone, Or die trying?**

**~So I hope that helps so your not questioning too much with this odd plot and storyline. And I may have hinted a spoiler in there and if you know it, Please dont say anything so you don't ruin it for those who may not know~! Now, On to the Main Players, The Characters in the story! OH! Note! This chapter is a little violent and seemed to be powerplayed near the end, But its not, Where of this did happen in the Rp! Everything that goes in this story, Is all from the RP! AND DO NOT COPY THIS STORY IN ANYWAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Im only going to Post Plot in this Chapter altogether so I don't have to write too much~ Anyways on to Chapter 6! Things to know: Seems a bit powerplayed near the end, But trust me it wasn't. It was only us two Rping and I added a kick in it~ It also draws the two of them closer as friends. Also it may be a little gruesome and upsetting, And if you find this uncomfortable then please leave the fanfic to avoid any personal issues. Anyways~ Onto Chapter 6~!**

Chapter 6

Both POVs

Jeremy sat there in thought. Thinking desperately of ways to help the cat. He was just as lost as blind baby. He didn't even know if it was possible to clear her name. If it was, He was going to find out how. He then turned hie troubled gaze towards her. The rusty-orange cat seemed to be having troubled thoughts too.

"Uh...Do you have any Ideas on how I can clear your name?" He daringly asked. She looked up, Her intense glare now replaced with a troubled one. She sighed before looking into his eyes.

"No...Why do you think I asked you for help?" She answered quietly with a defeated sigh. He let out an irritated sigh.

"Well then how do you expect me to help you?" He questioned gingerly. The animatronic looked away, As if she felt kind of guilty. She then looked back up.

"I...I don't know..." She answered truthfully, Staring at the ground. Jeremy sighed, Knowing he shouldn't be too hard on the cat, Knowing shes never had this kind of help before. "I never really thought I would get this far..." She spoke again, In a quiet, calmer voice. He sighed, Rubbing his temple.

"Anything?" He asked. The cat then went into deep thought.

"Well for starters you could try persuading the manager..." She advised, Looking up from the tiled floor. He shrugged.

"Alright..." He shrugged. It was a start. Thoughts had begun to run through his head. What was she like before all this? How did she even become one of them? Why was she seeking so much help? Is she running from someone or something? He shook his head, The thoughts becoming to overwhelming. He looked back up at her to see her deep in thought again. An eerie silence fell between the two, Causing him to shift uncomfortably in the chair. He then decided to try to start a conversation with the cat thought he knew it would be a near death move, Already seeing how sensitive the cat was and how aggressive she could become. "So what do you plan on doing after getting your name cleared?" He asked, A stutter echoing his words. She looked up a stern gaze plastered on her face.

"Like I know..." She muttered. "Probably not much because I'm so limited...Damn humans..." She added in a mutter. He stiffened slightly but kept it going.

"You know...Were not so diff-" He was cut off sharply, But the intense glare of Beanie. He could see anger and distress pool in her eyes.

"Don't even dare to say that!" She spat, Causing him to flinch. "We are nothing alike! You don't even know me!" She continued in sharp spats of anger. "You don't know what I've been through! Never suffered the pain I did! Only ten years old and getting shoved into this damn thing!" She spat. "I never even had the chance to live!" She added. Her eyes then darkened dangerously. Her mixed feelings consisting of Anger, Anxiety, and Kill. Whenever she would get too upset about something she would need to feel the urge of killing something. "So don't tell me were alike, Because we are too different to ever be alike..." She hissed, Turning and walking out of the office. Jeremy watched her go, Too shocked to even say anything. Had he gone too far? The cat kept walking, Her mixed emotions growing. Mostly depression and the urge to kill. Oily tears had now made their way to the surface. She continued storming down the hall in depression and anger. She then froze in a place, The sound of faint snoring radiating in her ears. She listened to it, The urge to kill growing. As she neared the room the snores were coming from, She could make out the pale shape of a small sleeping child. She could feel her regret and the urge to kill multiply together, Causing it to become over whelming to her. Jeremy sat there, Too shocked by her outrage to even move. He sighed, Picking up the tablet and checking the cameras. When he flipped to an abandoned room, He froze in fear. There, He saw Beanie staring down an innocent child. He instantly threw the tablet down as carefully as he could, Racing out of the office, Though he knew it would be too late. The cat continued to walk towards the child. The child was now awake, Her eyes staring up at the animatronic in fear. Oily tears were still slipping down the animatronics face as she neared. "I'm sorry..." She whispered before she let out a growl and lunged at the girl. The girl screamed in fear as the animatronic lunged at her, Soon to be replaced with screams of pain, As Beanie bit down into the side of her throat. Then with a final scream of pain and yank, Beanie ripped out the throat of the small girl. Jeremy had then reached the door way when he saw the limp body. Shocked, He froze all sorts of emotions piling up, All at once. Beanie stared down at the now, Dead girl that was in her arms. She let out a yelp and wail of distress as she set the body down, Scrambling back in fear. Jeremy then turned his attention to the cat who was now in the corner and shaking in fear.

"Beanie-..." He trailed off, and was cut off by a wail of distress from the cat.

"I'm so sorry!" The cat cried out, staring at the body while hugging her knees. "I didn't mean too!" She cried out again. The cat was now shaking and sobbing in distress and depression. Jeremy then walked up to the corpse of the child, Slumping down and hugging the body. He then looked at the child's face.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, His own eyes watering up. He then hugged the body, Thoughts that were indescribable racing through his mind. He wondered how the police were going to tell the parents of the child that there kid was murdered by an animatronic. And not just any animatronic. But his friend. He then tore his gaze back towards Beanie to see her now on the floor and panicking. The white glow in her eyes had then begun to fade. Panicked that the cat was dying or something, He layed the body down and rushed over to beanie hurriedly. "Beanie!" He then reached her side, Seeing her eyes close and her body shudder as it shut down. "No Beanie! Please don't..." He whimpered, He then saw that the animatronic only seemed to be in a sleep mode of some sort. He let out a distressed sigh, Getting up and turning away from the animatronic. He then walked to the maintenance room, Picking up a bucket and towel. He then slung the towel over his shoulder as he made his way towards the bathrooms. There he filled up the bucket with warm water and carried it back to where the cat animatronic remained. He gaze her another glance before sitting down beside Beanie. He dipped the towel in the bucket, Dampening it, He withdrew it and began cleaning the blood off of the animatronic's muzzle. Shocked at first, Beanie flinched in her sleep mode, But then relaxed as she realized he was only cleaning her. He then moved onto her paws, Seeing that there was very faint blood spots on her, But hardly noticeable. He gave the cat a questioning glance. /Why are you like this? Whats your story.../ He thought to himself. He then got up and moved over to the body. He picked it up carefully and placed it in a bag and began cleaning the blood off of the floor. He then looked back to the cat. With a sigh, He walked back over to her and scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the office, Setting her down on the desk. He watched the sleeping cat for a moment or two before he pulled out his phone. Reluctantly he dialed the 3 digit number. 911. The cat layed there motionless, Listening intently. She could hear Jeremy, Now on the phone. Fear lingered in her as she thought of being shutdown because of what she had done. She listened to him speak on the phone.

"911, Whats your emergency?" A woman's voice rang out on the other end. Jeremy's voice shook with anxiety and worry but he answered.

"I'm reporting...A murder at Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria..." He stated.

"Alright we'll be out there in a minute..." The woman stated then hung up. He let out a sigh, Gazing towards the 'Sleeping' cat. She then blinked open one of her eyes. Oily tears were forcing their way to the surface as she stared at him.

"Am I going to get shutdown?..." She whispered shakily. Jeremy shook his head.

"No...I won't let them..." He replied. The faint sounds of sirens grew, Causing Beanie's worries to grow. "Don't say a word alright?" He told her sternly. She nodded, Closing her eyes to give her the attentions of sleeping. A crew of 5 police men and one woman walked in, Two of them going to scene of the murder. Beanie layed there, stiff as a rock thought worry stirred inside of her.

"Your the one who called about the murder?" One of the men asked. Jeremy nodded, Worried Beanie would do something wrong or they would question about the cat. "Alright well we'll ask you a few questions real quick" He added. He nodded sitting down. "Alright, When did this happen?" He asked.

"About an hour ago.." He replied. The man nodded, Writing stuff down as he went.

"And what room did it take place in?" He asked.

"In kids cove..." He answered. The man continued writing stuff down.

"Was it an animatronic that killed the child?" The man asked. Jeremy stiffened slightly, but nodded in answer. "This animatronic, Is it on at the moment?" He added.

"No, Its turned off..." Jeremy answered. The man nodded, Then parted his jaw to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of heavy panting as another officer entered the room.

"Sir, There's no blood that reveals it was a murder, However we found the body" The man spoke gruffly. The man then turned back to him, Eyeing him.

"Why is that?" He asked Jeremy.

"Because the animatronic felt bad and wanted to clean up..." He stated, Hoping it was buy able. The man eyed him suspiciously before nodding, Writing it down. The man then excused the other one before turning back to him.

"One more question..." The man spoke causing Jeremy to nod. "What..."

**A/N: AT LAST ITS HERE! And with a cliff hanger~! ;) Anyways! I really do apologize for not updating in SOOOOOOO long! Im on the road to recovery though! Im at my halfway point for recovering too~ And Im out of school for the rest of January while I recover~ Also character details will be in next chapter! ALSO! Another reason why I havent been posting is because I have been working on the Rp its self with my friend and, Im telling you the story is going to get good before it gets worse! xD The Rp is coming along great! And there's a new ship for you to root for! The Ship is Beremie! (Beanie x Jeremy) We finally agreed that it was a ship, Though were not questioning on whether it will happen or not, But it exist so you can fangirl all you want if you ship it! So I think thats all for now, And Im hoping to have Chapter 7 out soon. I wont give a specific date though because im not sure myself, But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to see you all in the next! Oh and as always, Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Thx~!**


	8. Chapter 8(Chapter 7 Inside)

**A/N: Heyyyy~! IM NOT DEAD! Ugh guys, I am terribly, Terribly, Sorry for not updating. Motivation just left me like water draining from a bathtub. BUT I have been having the strongest temptation EVER to continue so here it is! AND Im on Springbreak so I will post as much as I can over the next two weeks! ^^ But thank you guys for bearing with me, Even if I haven't gained any status on the fanfic itself but thank you for not unfollowing and yea! So here it is, Short a bit, But Chapter 7~!**

Chapter 7

Both POVs

"What is your name?" The officer asked. Jeremy flushed in relief on the inside. The cat on the table felt the relief drain out of her as she realized she or Jeremy wouldn't get taken away or shut down.

"U-Uh its Jeremy Fitzgerald..." He muttered. The officer nodded.

"Alright we'll contact the parents of this little one when we get back to headquarters" The officer informed. He nodded, Feeling the grief weigh in again. That kid should've lived longer, But she didn't. And he could've stopped it from happening if only! He let out a sigh, Sitting in the chair. The cat had flickered back on, Her eyes wide with guilt and sadness.

"I-I'm- I'm sorry..." She whispered, Her voice box was choked in grief as more oily tears made there way to the surface. He looked up at her, Unsure of what to say or do.

"B-Beanie its alright...You didn't mean to-" He tried reassuring the cat only to be cutoff.

"No! It'll never be alright! That's another soul to add to my record..." She whispered in grief. He looked up at her, Unsure of what to do. He looked up at the clock as it almost read 6am, Making him frown. He turned a faint glance over at her.

"Its almost time for me to go..." He muttered.

"D-Do you have to?..." She whispered, Looking up with grief in her eyes. He frowned. He didn't want to leave the cat like this, But he knew he had to.

"Y-Yes..." He sighed, Down casting his glance. "I'll see you tomorrow Beanie..." He whispered, Making his way toward the door. She didn't answer, Only nodding, looking at the ground in grief. He frowned, Standing in the doorway looking at her. He then broke into a run, Immediately wrapping his arms around the animatronic. The cat looked up in surprise, Not having any sort of physical contact like this in years. She then, Fist hesitant, Wrapped her arms around him, Trying to shake the loneliness that was con tempting her. "Night Beanie..." He whispered in her ear, Keeping his arms locked around her for a minute more.

"Night Jeremy..." She whispered back, Feeling his grip loosen, Only wanting her to tighten it again, Though she knew she couldn't. He gave her a faint smile before turning and walking out of the office, Turning off the light behind him. She watched him leave, Feeling the loneliness consume her now. But as the echoes of him leaving faded out, She looked out into hall wall, Only to freeze in shock. Down at the end of the hallway, She saw a pair of white glowing eyes staring at her. She stared out, Fear consuming her. _Please come back Jeremy! I don't want to suffer this alone..._

Jeremy yawned, getting up out of his bed. The clock read 11:45 pm. He sighed, Getting up and sneaking out of the house quietly, Careful not to wake his drunken, and abusive uncle. He got in the car, Sticking the keys in the ignition, He started it up and drove to his job, Hoping his second night wouldn't be as bad. Now at the pizzeria, He got out, Walking up to the abandoned- Well not totally abandoned building. He walked in, Noticing that something seemed to be different. The Toys looked somewhat normal, But not totally. There was something about them he didn't like. Shaking that feeling away, He walked down to the office, Not seeing the cat anywhere in sight. Looking around rather confused, He didn't see her anywhere. Sighing, He sat in the chair, Getting ready to pick up the camera. Just as he picked it up, He heard shuffling in the vent, Making him flinch in fright, A faint yelp coming out of him.

"R-Relax...Its only me..." A voice croaked. He relaxed when he realized it was only Beanie. He watched her crawl out of the vent, Not expecting to see what he did. The Animatronic seemed to be in pain, Large dents were visible on her and wires hung loosely from some spots. He stared at her in pity and confusion.

"W-What happened to you?" He asked trying to hold back the guilt he felt. She looked up pained.

"The T-Toys..." Was all she could mutter. He watched her movements, Still shocked. She flicked a metal ear, A noise vibrating in her ear. She frowned slightly, Giving him a look. "I-I'll be right back..." She muttered, Though there was a whimper lining it. He stared watching her go. What was she doing? Should he follow her? He frowned, Watching her leave the office and turn out of the hallway. Without hesitating, He got up and followed her, At a distance, Standing in the shadows as he watched her enter the dining room/stage/showroom. He noticed that the Toys had gotten off of the stage and now were walking over to Beanie. Toy Freddy seemed to be pretty mad, Which worried him.

"So...Have you decided yet?" Toy Freddy asked with a mutter. Beanie crossed her arms despite the pain she felt.

"Yes.." She answered flatly, Frowning at the animatronic bear.

"And?..." The Bear asked.

"No. I reject your offer. I'm staying on Jeremy's side-" She spoke only to be cut off as Toy Freddy grabbed the cat and pushed her up against the wall. He let out a low growl as his eyes darkened in tone, Showing his inner emotions. She felt the fear weld up again.

"No? Well then..." He trailed, Smirking over at Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. "Care to join in?" He asked the two, Who smirked and closed in on the space. Jeremy watched with horror, The sounds of the cat's screams echoing in his mind. The Toy Animatronics continuously beat in, and dent the cat. She seemed to be in so much pain... He wished he could stop it but he knew if he interfered, He would get killed on the spot. Watching, They finally stopped, Leaving the cat on the floor and still. Fear and worry that the cat was dead, Filled him, Until he saw her struggling to sit up. Turning he instantly ran back to the office to act as if he saw nothing. It was long before the cat came hobbling back in, Now that she was much closer, She seemed to have got it worse then he thought. He blinked watching her, Trying to hold back the pity he felt.

"What happened?" He asked, Playing innocent.

"They made an offer that if I would stop asking for help from you then they would stop the beatings...But if I didn't then...They would continuously beat me until I gave in to them..." She muttered in a whimper, Grief clouding in her eyes. He stiffened, A frown settling on his face. He wanted to be her friend... But he didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

"Then maybe we should stop being friends-" He answered quietly, Only to receive a look of hurt on the Animatronic's face.

"No!" She cried out, Practically jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want you to leave...I want you to stay as my friend...Your my only friend..." She whispered, Keeping her arms around. Shocked at first, He returned the hug that she seemed to be giving.

"Mine too..." He whispered back, Keeping his arms around her as he layed his head on top of hers._ How can I be your friend and protect you if your only going to get hurt because of me?... _

**A/N: UGHHH The cannons! *^* Anyways guys, I know that wasn't a very long chapter at all, But its something. Expect Chapter to be coming out soon, Hopefully today and if not, Then within the next couple of days. But anyways thats all for now and Im terribly sorry about the long waits inbetween chapters and nearly quiting on this, But the motivation is coming back~! :D Anyways thats all for now guys, And as always, Please Follow, Favorite, And Review~! Thx~!**


	9. Chapter 9(Chapter 8 Inside)

**A/N: Hey~! So I should honestly be sleeping right now, But I didn't want to let you guys down, So by staying up nearly half the night, I got you guys another chapter and I swear the motivation is building tremendously! So the Chapters may not be updated daily, But they'll surely but updated within a 5 day period span. I will try my best to update as much as possible over break before school starts again. Hopefully I can still update for you guys then~! But anyways here's Chapter 8, And I warn you of the feels in this one~! (Andcannonsx-x)**

Chapter 8

Both POVs

Stretching, The tired boy gave a quick glance over towards the cat who was laying partially in the vent. Her eyes were a dull white and her mood, Was well- Just dull. He then watched her crawl out of the vents, Hearing her faint hisses and groans of pain. She would then settle herself on the floor, Leaning up against the wall. The cat began to work on her metal frame, Pulling out the dents with groans of pain. Jeremy watched, Confused on how the cat could do such a thing, Though not daring to question it. As the cat continued to work on herself, Jeremy lifted up the tablet, Flipping through the cameras. All seemed to be good, Despite that event with the animatronics and Beanie. Seeing he had to rewind the music box, He got up and looked over at Beanie, Heading for the doorway.

"I'll be right back..." He informed her. She looked up with a blink.

"M'kay..." She said dully._ Must be in pain still._.. He noted to himself, Noticing her dull tone. And with that, He walked down the halls to the Prize Corner where the Marionette was at. He looked around cautiously, The eerie silence of the building sent shivers up his spine. He then quickly grabbed hold of the Music Box and wound it up, Occasionally glancing around him if the Toys were to strike again. He doubted it, But you could never be sure in a building full of dead souls of children. He quickly made his way back to the office, Seeing that the cat had moved herself back onto the desk. He frowned slightly, But shrugged it off.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly. The Animatronic lifted up her head to look up at him.

"Fine..." She muttered. Her eyes seemed to be showing the exact opposite. He frowned at the fact she wasn't so open with him.

"You know we friends now... So if you want to ta-" He was cut off by the Animatronic.

"No." She muttered, Turning her back to him. He stood there and looked at her with a frown. He parted his jaw to say something, But closed it again, Finding no words to answer her. The Animatronic shifted slightly, Only to become still as she turned herself off to reserve energy. He sighed, Plopping down in one of the chairs. He glanced at the Animatronic again, Feeling somewhat defeated._ How can I help you if your so closed in?_ He thought quietly, Keeping a faint stare on her. He shook his head slightly before settling his face in his hands. _Oh Mana...If you were still here_... He thought, Feeling the loneliness and sadness creep in again. He wished his Adoptive Father were still there with him. _If only I could have stopped your death_... He hadn't realized that these thoughts were the reason why his face was wet. Shaking his head, He gingerly wiped his tears away. He let out a distressed sigh, Glancing over at the animatronic cat once more. _One way or another I'll know your story_... He thought keeping his eyes locked on the sleeping animatronic.

-1 Hour Later-

The Animatronic had awoken again, Gingerly stretching out, The metal creaking with her movements. She blinked, Her eyes giving off a full, radiant, white, light. He blinked at her slightly, Not daring to look at her for no longer then a second. The cat blinked, Feeling somewhat renewed. She let out a faint sigh before hopping off of the desk.

"I'll be back back..." She muttered. He watched her leave, Confused. She seemed,_ Depressed_. If she could even feel that. She continued out of the hallway, Trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened. She gained a friend, But took a _life_. How could she do such a thing?! And most Importantly... He wanted to _help_ her... She shook these thoughts away as she found herself in an empty room. She sighed, Sitting down on the floor. Burying her face in her hands, She began thinking her life over._ How?! How could all of this happen to me?!_ She thought miserably. She was_ trapped_. She was stuck inside this suit. This place. This_ life_. She wanted more then anything else to escape it all. But what about _him_? Could he escape with her too? She shook her head again to clear such thoughts. It was only then she had realized she was now crying, Oily tears had stained her face now. She continued to think about her life. Especially her_ before_ life. With her parents. Such cruel beings. She frowned feeling something inside her shatter. She could now feel the precious last pieces of her heart break and rip away. _Why?_ Why was she concouring such thoughts and feelings?! She pulled her knees up hugging them tightly. "I want it all to be over now..." She whispered quietly to herself. (Back to Jeremy) He sighed, Not sure what to do. What was she doing? Was she getting beaten again by the Toy Animatronics? He fell silent, Listening for any signs that would lead to that theory, Only to hear different. Instead of hearing screams of pain, He heard the faint sobs of an Animatronic. _Most likely Beanie_... He thought quietly, Getting up. He frowned slightly, Making his way down the halls to where the faint sobs could be heard. Now finding the room where the Animatronic was located, He peeked in. The sight was quite heartbreaking. His only friend, Was on the floor, Tucked away and in ruins. He felt that he hadn't tried to help her enough and that she just..._Collapsed_. Collapsed in spirit and faith. He frowned before shuffling into the room, Careful not to disturb her. He then walked behind her, Sitting behind her and hugging her from behind. Startled at first, She flinched at the touch but relaxed when she realized it was only Jeremy. Wait- _Jeremy? Had he come back for her? Did he still believe in her?_ Her crys had only quickened slightly, Making the boy wrap his arms around her tighter. He placed his head in between her head and shoulder. She had settled down slightly but still felt utterly lost.

"Do you want to talk?..." He asked quietly, Hoping not to upset the Animatronic again. She let out a whimpery sigh, Closing her eyes.

"Its- Nothing-...R-Really..." She informed, Trying to convince him otherwise. He frowned slightly, Hugging her slightly tighter.

"Then how do you expect me to help you if you wont let me in..." He countered, Instantly regretting the words, Hoping he hadn't offended her in any way. She only let out a pained sigh.

"Because... Some of it is too painful to talk about...And besides...We've only met the other night..." She explained. He frowned.

"So...I'm your friend...Aren't I?" He answered.

"Always..." She whispered quietly, Wiping away her tears. With hearing that, His lips tugged upwards in a faint smile. She fell quiet again, Trying to pick something else out of her mind to ponder about. _The Outside World_. Of Course! Wait- _The Stars_. Oh how she missed the Stars. _Maybe... Just maybe_... She then parted her jaw. "Jeremy..." She started, Her voice quiet.

"Hm?..." He hummed in response.

"What do the Stars look like?..." She asked quietly, Wiping away the somewhat dried tears. It had been so long since she had been outside that she had forgot what they had looked like. He smiled faintly.

"The Stars...They're beautiful..." He whispered in response. Feeling somewhat better, She smiled faintly.

"Can I see them?..." She asked quietly. He smiled, Hugging her a bit tighter.

"Come on...They should still be out..." He smiled, Feeling the Animatronic perk up.

"Really?" She asked, Feeling better, That brighter glow returning to her eyes. He smiled.

"Yea!..." He cackled with a smile. She smiled widely now, Grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"I want to see them!" She giggled like a young girl. He could only laugh at her reaction, Though he knew when she actually seen them, She would be beyond amazement. Now nearly falling behind, Jeremy kept his pace quick enough to match hers only to abruptly stop. There, He watched the Cat stand next to the door that would lead to the parking lot where she would see the outside world once more. She then looked back at him with a faint smile.

"Go on... They're waiting..." He smiled, Seeing her smiled widely. She then turned back, Placing her hands on the door, She sighed out, Then pushed on the handle, Revealing the outside world as she walked out. He watched her following closely behind, Making sure no one saw them. Seeing that the coast was clear, He put a rock in the doorway looking at the animatronic. The Animatronic stared up in awe. Thousands of lights glittered in the sky. She felt all sense of time drain away from her as she stared up at the night sky. Stars glittered and twinkled, Hanging above her silently. She could only smile, Feeling a lost for words. Jeremy watched her, Smiling at her reaction. It was quite amazing really, And to think that _he_ helped her see such a thing in the world when no one else would. He could see the Stars reflect from her eyes, Giving her eyes a much more delicate glow that he admired. She would then walk down to the curb and sit down staring up at the stars, Feeling such happiness and astonishment. Jeremy then walked down the sidewalk to the curb, Sitting down beside her. She then looked over at him, Breaking her gaze from the stars.

She smiled before speaking. "Thank you..." She whispered.

**A/N: So? How was that? cx Such a cute little chapter... ^-^ Anyways, I hope that was a decent chapter for you guys despite the time. :) And there were a few a hints in the story that may lead to bigger events in the story... Anyone have any guesses? c: If you do know, Don't spoil it for other readers are new to my story or still trying to figure it out. :) But anyways, With that goodnight guys~! Hope that was a good chapter for you all~! And as always, Please Follow, Favorite, and Review~! Thx~!**


End file.
